1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic panel having a plurality of scanning lines, a plurality of data lines, and switching elements disposed in a matrix form so as to correspond to intersections thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art active matrix type liquid crystal panel mainly includes an element substrate on which switching elements are provided to respective pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form, a counter substrate on which a color filter, etc., is formed, and liquid crystal filled between these substrates. In such a structure, applying a scan signal to the switching element via the scanning line, the switching element of interest is turned in a conduction state. In this conduction state, applying an image signal to the pixel electrode via the data line, predetermined electric charge is stored in a liquid crystal layer between the pixel electrode of interest and a counter electrode (common electrode).
Further, on the element substrate of the liquid crystal panel, a scanning line driving circuit to select scanning lines and a data line driving circuit to supply the data lines with data line signals can be formed. An active element of such a driving circuit and the switching element formed in a pixel area are constituted by a thin-film transistor (hereinafter “TFT”).
In the above-described liquid crystal panel, an identification pattern can be formed by, for example, numbering or marking the scanning lines and the data lines for the purpose of facilitating the identification of the scanning lines and the data lines for signal adjustment of externally supplied signals and defect analysis when defects are occurred. In this case, the identification pattern is formed on the element substrate and on the periphery of the pixel area.